The Flame That Warms My Heart
by Yugioh13
Summary: Precious Broadwater has had a crush on Roy Mustang for many years, but she's too scared to ever tell him because she's scared of being rejected. But could one day could change all that? One-shot Roy Mustang/oc


**Hey everyone! Well this is my first one-shot. It is a one-shot on Quizilla that I'm publishing over here too. This one-shot request was for _ilovecoreyfeldman12_ on Quizilla. I hope you all like this one-shot. And I apologize if Roy maybe doesn't act like he normally does so I'll apologize now. I hope you like it. Please review and message me. Thanks everyone!  
><strong>

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, only the oc Precious...well she was made up by **_ilovecoreyfeldman12. But anyways...  
><em>****

* * *

><p>"Thank you, have a nice day."<p>

A small woman nodded. "Thanks, you too." she replied as she took her little bag of cakes and walked out the door.

The chime of the bell rang through my ears. I smiled in triumph; another successful customer.

Hi, I'm Precious Broadwater; a 21 year old bakery owner living in Central.

I've been on my own since I was 17, ever since my parents died. They were killed by the Homunculi when they were on duty fighting in the war is Ishbal. That day ruined my life. I hoped that the Homunculi would just die already. I hate them for what they did to my parents.

But I shouldn't be getting on the wrong foot like that.

Anyways I ended up moving in with my best friend, Riza. She's always been there for me. She's a lieutenant in the military along with a lot of friends.

After the a few minutes went by I went back to reading my new romance novel. I had just started it this morning and I was already halfway into it. But as I was almost to the end of the chapter the door opened again, causing me to look up.

Well there were two of the best fighters in the military, and yet the most unique. That's right, the Elric brothers. The best guy friends I could ever ask for.

I met them when they came to Central to become state alchemists. When I heard about the transmutation accident I was shocked.

Al had lost his entire body by accidently sacrificing his body to bring his mother back. And Ed bound Al's soul to a suit of armor, but at the cost of losing his arm and his leg. But they were soon replaced with mechanical parts made by his friend Winry, who was an expert mechanic. Overall, I thought they were quite brave.

"Hey Precious!" Ed greeted.

"Hello Precious." Al greeted.

"Hey guys!" I said as I put my book down. "How's the training going?"

Ed walked up to the counter. "Tiring as usual."  
>Al followed close behind him. "How's your job doing today?"<p>

I shrugged "Same as you guys. Business is kind of slow today. Nobody wants anything today."

Ed tossed a few coins onto the counter. "Well you can get us some of your famous mini chocolate cakes."

I smiled as I took the coins and put them into the register. Then I got a few cakes out of the viewing window and put them into a bag. I smirked as I handed the bag to Ed. "Ya know Ed, if you think that those cakes are gonna help you grow taller, it's not gonna work. It'll just make you fatter."

Suddenly Ed went into his ranting rage. "Don't you dare imply that I'm short!"  
>"I didn't I just said that you're fat."<p>

"What? I'm not fat!"

"Hmm…you're right. You're just short."

He pointed at me. "I knew it! You _**were**_ calling me short!" he shouted.

Al laughed. "Brother, it's not a big deal."

Ed swung around and glared at him. "It is _**too**_ a big deal! She just called me 'fat' and 'short'!"

"Well at least I didn't lie." I said innocently.

Ed glared at me and started flinging his arms. "Stop calling me short!"

I burst out laughing and Al laughed out loud. Ed continued to glare, but he soon couldn't contain himself and joined along with us.

Eventually, we all stopped laughing.

"Oh I just remembered something. You gotta come see me kick Mustang's butt today."

My heart skipped a beat. "Mustang?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I accidentally spilled a bucket of paint on him today."

"What Brother means by '_**accidentally**_', he threw the bucket at him on purpose. He called Brother 'short'."

"Of course, leave it to Ed's temper." I added.

"Hey! I had a perfectly good reason."

"Yeah, a perfectly good reason to get kicked out of the military."

Ed growled again. "Anyways, Colnel Mustang was so angry with Ed that he challenged him to a battle of strength in alchemy." Al finished.

"So there's a battle today."  
>"Yep, at 4:00 at the training grounds." Ed replied.<p>

"Are you going to come to watch, Precious?" Al asked.

"What are you kidding? I love watching a good alchemy duel. I'll be there."  
>"Great, well we'd better get going. I've got to get going. I've got to get prepared for my epic battle against Mustang. So see ya Precious. And thanks for the cakes!" Ed said as he bolted out the door.<p>

Al looked back at me. "Sorry about Ed today. He's just in such an excited mood today."  
>"That's okay, it's just Ed. He's always like this."<p>

Al nodded as he said his goodbyes and left the bakery. I shook my head and laughed. Same old Ed and Al.

They had a big battle against the Homunculi a few weeks ago and they were still recuperating.

Ed's metal arm had completely broken off during the battle and he had a huge slash mark in his left shoulder.

As for Al, he only had a few cuts into the metal that were easily fixed.

And of course Winry was furious about Ed's arm coming apart. All of that hard work completely wasted.

But Ed's arm was repaired and Al's cuts were buffed out; now they were both back on duty in the military.

After they left I got back to my book. I was a big bookworm when it came to romance novels. After I had one in my hands, I couldn't put it down until I finished it. I was completely addicted.

I was inching towards the best part.

_She ran away from him. "You don't know how you annoy me so much." _

_He grasped her arm and spun her around. "Oh really? How annoying am I then?" _

"_You're more annoying than life itself."_

_He touched his heart. "Ow, that hurt. But it doesn't make me change how I feel about you."_

_She stopped and stared at him._

_He began to lean towards her. Their lips were only centimeters away._

"_The truth is…" he began. "I lov-"_

RING!  
>I slammed my book down; right at the best part. I spun around angrily to look at the scumbag customer who ruined the best part.<p>

But suddenly my angry thoughts were completely cut off when I came face to face with a jet black haired figure.

My novel fell out of my hand and landed at my feet. "C-C-C-Colonel Mustang sir!" I stuttered as I saluted him.

He nodded at me. "At ease, Lieutenant Broadwater."

I giggled at the name as I lowered my hand. "Lieutenant?"

He smirked. "Well aren't you second in command in this establishment?"

"Well yeah I guess so." I giggled.

He laughed. "So how are you today Ms. Broadwater?"

I sighed as I picked my book up from off the floor. "I've been better. What about you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was just fine until that Elric brother threw a bucket of paint at my head."

"Ah, yes. I heard about that. And you were the one who called him 'short'. So technically it was your fault. You know how angry he gets when people call him short."

"It was just a little comment; I didn't think that he would do that."

I crossed my arms and cocked an eyebrow. "You just love to mess with him, don't you?"

He leaned against the counter. "I guess you could say that. Maybe I just like to mess with people."

"Oh, do you now?" I said playfully as I leaned forward.

"Yes." He replied with a smirk. Then he leaned back. "Anyways, I came here to ask if you were going to come watch the fight today."

I leaned away from the counter. "What are ya nuts? Of course I'm coming to watch you get your butt whopped by Ed today. I don't want to miss something that epic."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "You're only coming to see if I lose to that short kid?"

I nodded.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but that will never happen."

I placed my hands on my hips. "We'll see who's gonna have their face in the dirt at the end."

Suddenly Mustang smirked and leaned over the counter so his face was only inches away. "Or maybe, I could bribe you to take my side on the match."

My face heated up. "Bribe? Like how?"

"Well, I could win the fight for you. And then afterward, I'll treat you to a nice dinner at a nice restaurant." He answered as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Then he slid his hand down my cheek and held my chin up. "What do you say?"

My heart was pounding and accelerating more than normal. I could give into my heart's desire to go out with him; the thing I had only dreamed of ever doing.

I grabbed my hand and pushed it away. "Nice try Mustang, but that's not gonna change my mind. I'm still gonna laugh when you lose."

Mustang stood up right. "Very well then. Have it your way. I guess I will see you at four at the training fields."

"Yeah, I'll see ya then."

As soon as he shut the door behind him I sighed and sat on the tall bar stool next to the counter.

I could have done it, I could have, but no.

Ever since I moved to Central I had never had interest in any guys around here. They weren't…interesting, cute, or anything else in-between. They were just jerks who loved to brag about being in the military and didn't really care about their girlfriends. They were all the same. Of course I had good friends that are good looking guys, but I never had feelings for any of them.

However, when Riza introduced me to the Colonel of the military I fell head over heels for him. Colonel Roy Mustang. The most handsome and powerful alchemist I had ever met. Every time I'd see him my heart began to pound. We always liked to mess around with each other and we had a lot in common. He was everything I wanted and more.

The only thing holding me back was rejection. What if I told him about my feelings? He'd probably just laugh at me. He was three years older than me and he'd probably want a woman who was his age. Plus, he was an alchemist in the military and I'm just an ordinary girl with no family and works in a bakery. There's no way he'd ever want me.

But that was the first time that he ever tried to bribe me with a date. Usually his bribes were money and a chance to watch him use alchemy out on the training fields. I always liked to watch him use fire alchemy. What can I say? I liked fire.

Besides that bribe was probably just a joke to mess with me. Still…I wished it was true.

After a few hours went by I closed up the bakery and began to make my way to the training field where a huge crowd of alchemists and military soldiers stood. I found a good place to stand up front right next to Al.

"Hey Precious, glad you made it." he greeted.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Yeah, Brother seems very excited about this fight. He's been training all day for it."

"Ha! I bet. He'll need all the practice he can get to beat Mustang."

"Oh, don't worry. Ed will knock him out of the field before Mustang even gets a chance." Lieutenant Havoc said as he came up behind us.

"Hey Havok." I greeted.

"What's up Precious? Come to see the huge fight?"

"You bet, I can't wait to see someone finally beat Mustang."

"Colonel Mustang will not lose. He is a great alchemist." General Armstrong announced as he joined Havoc.

"Are you sure about that Armstrong? Ed is a pretty good alchemist. He even took on the Homunculi a while back."

"That may be true. But they were not like the Armstrong family. They were the greatest alchemists to ever walk the earth. And just like me…" he went on bragging, like the usual way that he always did.

I groaned inwardly as I tried to block his bragging out of my head.

"So I take it that you're here to see the Colonel battle the Elric boy. Or are you here just to see Mustang in general?" Riza asked me as she came up beside me.

I rolled my eyes. "Do we really need to discuss this?"

"Yes, we do. I'm serious; you need to just go for it. So what if he says 'no', you can always go for another guy who's extremely handsome."

I raised a brow, glancing at my roommate. "That's the thing. There are no handsome guys out there." I said as I rested my chin on my arms that were now resting on the fence. "None that know how to use fire alchemy like him."

Riza sighed. "You've got your mind set on him, don't you?"

I nodded. Of course Riza knew about my feelings for Mustang. She's my best friend; naturally we would let each other know these things. She'd always try to help me out with my problems. But this was only one problem that she couldn't solve for me.

"He'd probably want someone with a military background. You work for him; are you sure that he doesn't have a thing for you?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. We're just really good friends and no; he probably wouldn't want some girl from the military. It would be a little awkward for him. He'd have to talk about work all the time with her. Trust me, he'd want someone who isn't into alchemy like him; Maybe a twenty-one year old bakery manager."

"Yeah…right." I replied sarcastically.

Then I felt Havoc nudge my arm. "Hey Precious, care to make a bet on who's gonna win?"

I lifted my head, smirking. "How much we talking?"

"Twenty bucks."

My smirk grew wider. "All right, you're on."

"I wish to take part in this bet too." Armstrong said.

"What the heck, I'll take a bet too." Riza agreed.

"But you guys, you shouldn't gamble like that." Al whined.

"Oh Al, there's nothing wrong with a little bet like this. We're just trying to have a little fun in between the battle." I assured him.

"Okay, my bet is on Ed." Havoc announced.

"I will bet on Colonel Mustang." Armstrong betted.

I looked over at Riza, who was smirking. "I'm going to have to say Ed. He's been really progressing with his alchemy. What about you Precious?"

They all stared at me, waiting for my response.

Whose side was I gonna take? Then my thoughts floated back to what Mustang said earlier. He said that if I took his side, he would win the battle for me and take me out on a date. It's all I had ever been dreaming of.

'_But what if it was all just a lie so I would take his side?'_ my other voice was telling me. Maybe he was lying to me.

But I also knew that Ed was just as good as Mustang. I was undecided.

"Um…I'm betting that it will be a tie."

Havoc laughed. "A tie? You never guess that one on a bet. You really think it's gonna be a draw?"

"Precious, it's completely obvious that Colonel Mustang will defeat Edward."

"Hey, Ed could beat him too." Havoc argued.

"No he couldn't."

"Yes he could."

"No he could not!"

"Yes he could!"

During Armstrong and Havoc's argument, I turned my attention out towards the field where Ed had entered. A few soldiers cheered for him and told him 'good luck'.

Then finally, the moment I had been waiting for arrived. Mustang entered the field. My heart was racing and my cheeks were getting warm. He looked at all of the spectators as they cheered for him.

Suddenly his dark gaze fell on me. My breath caught in my throat as he stared at me. He gave me a smirk and winked.

My legs felt they were about to collapse from under me. Why does he torment me like this?

Riza leaned towards my ear. "He's got his gaze fixed on you. I'm sure he likes you more than you think."

I couldn't even respond back to her. Maybe she was right.

Suddenly a voice echoed over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the alchemy training fields! This is a special event for all of us. One of our professional alchemists is about to take on one of our rookie alchemists. It is truly a great day. Oh and I have an announcement for everyone." The announcer paused. "My daughter, Alicia, drew me the best picture ever! She is a true artist! You should see her masterpiece!"

I let out a snort of laughter. Anyone around here should know who that voice belonged to. Yes, it's Hughs; the only man who would brag about his kid more than the average parent.

Mustang glared up where Hughes was sitting with the microphone in one hand and a funny looking drawing in the other. "Hughes!" he barked. "You can brag about your daughter later. We have a battle to begin here!"

Hughes jumped. "Oh, sorry Colonel. Anyways, let the battle begin!" he shouted.

The battlefield erupted.

Ed summoned a weapon and ran at Mustang. Mustang waited until Ed was only a few feet from him and then snapped his fingers, causing a spark to light and shot at Ed. Ed was hit straight on, sending him flying into the air and clear across the field.

The audience exploded into grunts of pain and cries of worry.

"Ohh! That's gotta hurt!" Havoc shouted.

"Wow! What an amazing hit by Mustang!" Hughes yelled over the loudspeaker.

At the other end of the field Ed stood back up and started to run back at Mustang, dodging any of his flames that he shot at him. As he neared Mustang he summoned another weapon spear and started swinging at him.

Mustang was able to doge a few swings, but when his guard was down Ed was able to slash him in the back, flicking him down the field like a bug.

My heart jumped as I covered my mouth in shock. "And Mustang goes down! What a great hit from our "Full Metal Alchemist", Edward Elric!" Hughes announced.

Mustang laid there for a few minutes, motionless. I felt sick. He couldn't. He couldn't have just given up or gotten injured like that so quickly. He's been able to handle worse situations than this. There's no way that he could lose because of a blow like that.

Then when everything seemed to be going downhill, Mustang slowly got back to his feet, staggering as he stood his ground. He glared up at Hughes. "Who's side are you on Hughes?" he yelled.

Hughes jumped, almost dropping the microphone. "Oh! Yours of course, Colonel."

Then it was Ed's turn to yell. "Hey! You just said I had a great hit!"

"Oh, sorry about that kid. I'm on your side too." Hughes responded back to Ed.

"Are you really gonna fight like that?" I yelled, catching everyone's attention including the two battling alchemists. "Come on, we want to see a _**real**_ battle here! Not a battle of a couple of moronic immature numbskulls!" I shouted at them, with a crowd of angry alchemists and soldiers agreeing with me.

Mustang gave me a smirk and again and nodded. My heart skipped a beat. Was this going to be a regular thing throughout this battle?

Unfortunately, through the rest of the battle, Mustang couldn't even look over at me, due to Ed's constant fighting and dodging blows.

As the battle continued it was getting really close. Whenever one of them was hit, they were able to get back up and strike back at the other. Both were covered in dirt and little specks of blood. But it was really hard to tell who was going to win.

After barrages of flames and weapons had been thrown, both opponents stopped and stared at each other from each sides of the field. Within a small second they both ran at each other.

Ed's metal arm had turned into a blade and Mustang's sparks of flames were following behind him like bright orange streaks. Everyone stared at the colliding alchemists with excitement and wonder. Who was going to survive this final blow?

Suddenly the alchemists clashed into an explosion of flames and lightning. Smoke arose from the explosion and covered the field, blinding me from everything. I couldn't see a thing. What had happened? Who was hurt? And who had finally won?

When the smoke cleared we all stood in awe. There was a very deep crater in the middle of the field with tons of crumbled up residue around the rim. But where were the alchemists that were responsible for this catastrophe?

A groan erupted from one side of the field. Ed was laid out among a clutter of rocks and dirt, moaning and groaning in pain.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

Ed rolled his head towards us and smiled lightly. "I'm okay."

I smiled in relief, but then it was lost again. Where was Mustang?

I scanned the field for the alchemist I loved. 'He couldn't be dead.' I told myself.

A slight pang shot through my heart as I spotted Mustang's body. He lay at the other end of the crater, in the same shape as Ed. "Mustang!" I shouted, as I pushed my way through the crowd of soldiers, trying to get to the part of the field where he lay.

When I finally reached the side where he was I leaned over the fence and stared at him in horror. His eyes were closed and his face was covered in cuts and bruises. "Mustang! Are you okay?" I screamed at him.

As soon as my voice finished echoing throughout the field I waited to see if he heard me. He still never moved a muscle.

Then within that second Mustang gave out a small cough and opened his eyes. He stared at me for a bit and then gave me his trademark smirk. "I'll be okay."

I smiled as I felt warm tears trickle down.

The alchemists all exploded into cheers of excitement. They were both okay.

"So who wins?" I heard Havoc shout.

Hughes looked at the both of them. "Are you guys gonna continue this fight or are you too exhausted to continue?"

Mustang lifted his head. "I can't go on with this fight. I'm finished."

A few gasps erupted from the audience, who stood there in shock. Colonel Mustang was giving up a battle? That's never happened.

Then Hughes looked over at Ed. Ed was able to raise his hand. "I can't either. I'm out of energy."

"Okay then. Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that our amazing alchemists can't continue this fight. So it seems that we have a tie!"

With the final comment from Hughes everyone began clapping and cheering for the conclusion of the duel.

Al hopped the fence to attend to his older brother on the other side.

I stood back to let a few alchemists help Mustang to his feet. Should I go see him now? No it would be too awkward while everyone is around. I'll talk to him after the crowd dies down.

I began to make my way back to where Ed was and hopped the fence. Al and Armstrong were able to help Ed up to his feet.

"You did great out there, Brother." Al told his sibling.

"I agree with Al; that was an awesome job you did out there." Havoc agreed.

"Yeah, you showed Mustang who's the better alchemist." I added.

Ed smiled. "Thanks guys. It was nothing. I finally taught that Colonel that I'm not just some 'shorty'. I'm a state alchemist."

I smiled back. "Yeah you did." Then a thought came to my mind. "And now that I think of it, you guys owe me money." I said to my gambling buddies.

"What?" Havoc and Armstrong shouted.

I held out one hand. "You heard me, I bet that it would end in a draw and I won the bet. So pay up."

Both of the soldiers looked at each other and then groaned as they began to search their pockets for cash. Hastily, they handed me two crisp twenty dollar bills.

"Thank you gentlemen for doing business with me."

"So you were betting on who would win?" Ed asked.

I nodded. "Yep and I won."

"So who did you guys be on?" Ed asked Havoc and Armstrong.

"You of course." Havoc replied.

"Um…I bet on Colonel Mustang."

"What? You bet on Mustang! But you know that I'm just as good as Mustang, Armstrong!"

"That may be true but still I wanted to stand by the Colonel."

I laughed at Ed's dumbstruck expression. "Hey Ed, you should still be happy that you did this good. You were so powerful out there to exhaust both of you and end the battle with a tie."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great. Then I say that we should go out and celebrate." Al announced.

All of them agreed and began discussing where to go. While they were doing that I looked around the crowd. "Hey where'd Riza go?"

"Oh, she went to go check on Mustang." Al responded.

"So Precious, are you coming with us?" Havoc asked.

I looked over to where Mustang was talking to the other fellow alchemists and Riza. "Um…no thanks guys. I think I'm just gonna head home for the evening. I'm a little tired."

Havoc shrugged. "Oh all right. See ya later then Precious."

They all waved to me as they made their way back to the main building. As soon as they left I began to walk over to Mustang's side of the field. Only a few soldiers remained by his side, congratulating him on his success.

Hughes saw me and walked right up to me. "Hey Precious. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, you know the usual military stuff. What did you think of the battle today?"

"It was amazing. The best battle yet."

He smiled. "Yeah, it's the best one anyone has ever seen. It's never been this epic. Oh, by the way, was my announcing good?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Uh…yeah it was good. You should go pro." I responded, trying not to bring up his little 'announcement' at the beginning.

"Really? You think so? Oh and that reminds me." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "You have to see what my little Alicia drew!"

And…there he goes again. "Uh…I'm sorry Hughes; I've got to talk to Colonel Mustang before he leaves. Maybe some other time." I said, trying to move around Hughes while keeping eye contact.

"Oh, okay. I'll show you tomorrow then." He said.

I finally made it around him and started backing away. "Yeah…I'll look at it tomorrow."

Hughes waved at me and ran after a few soldiers who were leaving the field, waving the drawing in his hand and shouting for them to look.

'Note to self, avoid Hughes at all costs tomorrow.' I noted.

After that fiasco was finished I turned back to Mustang, who was only talking to Riza. Riza smiled at me and said her 'byes' to her superior. When she reached me she held out a twenty dollar bill. "A deals a deal. You won the bet and here's your money."

I took it from her, smiling. "Thanks."

Then she smirked, glancing over her shoulder at Mustang. "He's all yours. And you need to just go for it. Trust me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever. I'll see ya at home."

She winked. "If you come home that is."

I glared at her. "Oh stop it you perv."

"I'm not being the perv today. That's your job." She laughed, walking away before I could hit her.

Then my eyes fell on him. We were the only people left out on the field. This was it…no holding back. I could barely feel my legs as they carried me over to him.

He locked eyes with me and smirked. "Enjoy the show?"

I swallowed. "Yeah, it was great. You guys did a really amazing job out there."

He took a few steps towards me. "So, what was the best part?"

My mind wandered back to the fight. Well there was Mustang's fire alchemy, which I absolutely love. Then there was the big collision explosion that left a very deep crater in the field. But there was still that one moment that left me in a daze; the moment where Mustang was unconscious after the explosion and I ran through the crowd, frantically screaming his name. That awe striking moment where he opened his eyes and stared at me. I still couldn't get over it. I didn't even know how to explain it.

But before I could answer, I noticed a small bit of blood rapidly spreading across his back. "Oh Mustang, you're bleeding!"

He looked at his blood stained uniform. "Oh, I guess you're right. It's nothing to worry about."

"No, it looks bad. Here I can fix it for you." I said as I reached for his shoulder.

He pulled back. "No, it's okay. You don't have to do that."

I shook my head. "No, I should help you. You can't reach your injuries like that. You might make it worse."

He stared at me for a second and then sighed. "Okay, you can help me. You can come over to my place. I don't think Hawkeye would like it if I came over to her place and bled all over her carpet."

I nodded, thinking about Riza's face if we got blood on the carpet. I put his arm over my shoulder so I could help him walk, due to his injuries that were affecting his walk.

As we walked through Central my heart began to race. I was going to Mustang's house. I was going to be in his house! I had never been there before ever. Also there was the fact that he was leaning right up against me the whole time. Every muscle in my body was tingling as we walked.

"Am I too heavy for you?" he asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Am I too heavy for you? You're shaking a little."

"O-oh. No, no you're fine. I might be just feeling a little cold."

He smiled. "I'd give you my jacket, but it's covered in blood at the moment."

My cheeks grew slightly warm. "Oh, well thanks for the offer anyway."

He laughed. "Anytime." Then he pointed straight ahead. "Just take a right here at the corner and my place is just two houses down."

We turned the corner and walked over to his nice little house. He unlocked the door and led us inside. It was actually quite nice and homey for a Colonel of the military. All sorts of paperwork were stacked everywhere and a few manila folders were lying around the floor.

"Sorry, it's a little messy here. I'm always busy with paperwork." He apologized.

I shrugged. "Eh, I've seen worse. My room has paper and books strung all over my room. I really hate paperwork so I just leave it."

He laughed at me again. "Yeah, the same goes for me."

After we removed our shoes Mustang let go of my shoulder. I felt kind of sad, not feeling the warmth of his arm around me anymore. Before he sat on the couch I stopped him. "Wait, maybe we should get some of that bloody uniform off before you sit down. You wouldn't want to get blood everywhere."

He stood upright. "You're right. If you need a first aid kit, it's under the kitchen sink."

I went into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinet below the sink. When I finally found it behind a bottle of window cleaner I took it back with me into the living room. As I rounded the corner my breath caught in my throat and my cheeks turned bright red.

Mustang had taken off his military jacket and was wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt that defiantly showed off his amazing muscles. "Did you find it?" he asked causing me to meet his eyes.

"Uh…what?"

"I said, 'did you find it'?"

I paused, trying to remember what I was looking for.

"The first aid kit." He answered for me.

I looked down at the kit enclosed in my hand. "Oh, sorry; I guess I dazed off for a second."

"Yeah, it sure looks like it."

I frowned at him. "I'm gonna pretend that you didn't say that." I muttered as I pulled a chair over. "Sit down here and I'll get to work."

Mustang sat down with his back facing me. "Okay then, my injuries are in your care Broadwater." He said as he pulled up the back of his shirt, revealing his bloody wounds. Carefully, I began to clean up the dried up blood.

"So did you think my battle tactics were good?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did a great job. Especially the move where you used just a simple spark and you hit Ed so hard that you threw him drastically down the field. You're a flaming genius." I responded as I finished cleaning up some of the blood. Then I began working on the giant slash mark on his back.

"Hmmm…but as I recall, you called the both of us…what was it…oh year…'a couple of moronic immature numbskulls'." He asked as he glanced over his shoulder at me, smirking.

"Well that part was true. I mean was it really_** that**_ necessary to stop the battle to argue with Hughes about whose side was he on?"

"Yes, yes it was." He responded with a laugh, but then hissed at the pain.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded with his eyes shut. "Yeah. Maybe I should stop."

I smirked. "Yes, maybe you should. Now try to stop moving for a few minutes."

Mustang was silent while I worked on his worst injury. The mark went from the middle of his back and up near the base of his neck, which was covered up by the rest of his shirt. I stopped at the edge of his shirt.

"Is there something wrong?" Mustang asked.

"That part of your shirt that's bunched up is blocking the rest of the cut."

"Oh, I can fix that." He said as he pulled the shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the floor. "Better?"

My cheeks were hearting up again. "Uh…yeah. M-much better." I stuttered and started cleaning up the rest. After I was finished I put some ointment on his cuts and got out the bandage tape. "All right, all of the tough part is done. Now all I need to do is wrap this bandage tape around this nasty slash mark."

"Wait." He said suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I have a few cuts on my chest. Can you patch them up before the bandages?"

My heart began to speed up. "Y-yeah." I stuttered, trying not to let him know my excitement for seeing what I had been dying to see. The one dream I've always fantasized seeing was Mustang's muscles. I've always dreamed that I would see them up close and now that dream was going to come true.

My anxiety was going crazy as I walked around him. I shut my eyes, crouching down in front of him, waiting for the right moment to look. Calmly, I finally opened them. My mouth slightly hung open as my eyes gazed over Mustang's amazing six pack and broad shoulders. I could feel myself almost drooling. I was such a pervert. I quickly shook it off and noticed that he had a couple of open wounds.

"So, you didn't really answer my question earlier; about what was your favorite part?"

"Oh yeah."

"So what was your favorite part?"

My heart was telling me to say about when I ran through the crowd, screaming his name, but I couldn't say it. He'd probably just laugh at me. So I let my brain and mouth answer for me. "The explosion that left the crater was pretty awesome. That was the best part."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes that was great, but there was something else that I really liked. In fact, I enjoyed that moment."

I smirked. "Oh really, was it your victory of a draw or was it beating the crap out of Ed?"

He shook his head. "Actually, it was that moment after the big explosion. I was barely unconscious and then I heard something calling my name. A beautiful melodic voice. It brought me back to my senses. And when I opened my eyes, I was staring at something so pure and beautiful that it brought all of my strength back."

My heart skipped a beat. He was talking about me. Wait? Me?

"W-what?"

He smirked at me but then recoiled in pain. "Ah! It stings!"

"What? What hurts?"

He took my hand in his and brought it to his chest. The skin under our hands was vibrating. It was right over his heart. "It won't stop. Please make it stop." He said softly as he looked into my eyes.

My body seemed to freeze. This couldn't be happening. I had to be dreaming. Mustang was just like another one of my fantasy dreams again. He never acted like this.

All my thoughts were cut short as he leaned his face closer to mine. Oh boy; this was it. Unconsciously, I let my face drift towards his. Everything around us seemed to stop as we were closing in on each other.

As my eyes began to flutter close something next to Mustang's face caught my eye. A big eight legged creepy crawler. My eyes shot open and I jerked my head back. "SPIDER!" I screeched as I fell backwards.

Mustang jerked his head back and stared at me. I grabbed my knees and scooted back. "Get it! Get it! Get it! I hate spiders!"

He looked at it and then back at me. "It's not going to hurt you."

"I don't care. Get rid of it! It creeps me out!"

He sighed as he swiped a finger through its thread that it was hanging off of. He got up from the chair and walked to the door, opening it and walking outside.

I sat up and hit myself in the head. Great job Precious. You act like a complete maniac because of a stupid spider just when the love of your life was going to kiss you. Stupid! Now he thinks that I'm probably a psycho.

Mustang came back inside. "Got rid of it." he announced as he shut the door.

I stood back up and brushed off my pants. "Thanks."

He locked eyes with me and started walking towards me with a very stern look. "Look, I'm really sorry about that, I just really hate spiders. I'm sorry that I just ruined-"

He grabbed a hold of my shoulders roughly cutting me off in mid sentence. "Precious, just shut up." With that he crushed his lips into mine.

My eyes shot open. Mustang was kissing me! I was too shocked to even respond. What was going on? Why was he kissing me? Why…am…I yelling at myself…when I'm kissing the greatest and sexiest alchemists ever?

Slipping in and out of my inner argument I finally stopped thinking logically and started kissing back. His lips felt like fire against mine as if there were sparks flying out between them. It was the most amazing feeling that I had ever felt.

I felt him slide his hands down my arms and then snake around my waist, pulling me into him more. Smirking, I slid my hands in between us and began to feel his muscles and felt him smirk into the kiss.

When we ran out of breath we both pulled back and stared into each other's eyes, trying to catch our breaths.

"Wow." Mustang sighed as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I could barely even think of a response to his comment. So being the stupid idiot that I am, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "You said my name."

Mustang stared at me for a second and then suddenly burst out laughing, pulling away from me and covering his face up. "Really? After a spectacular mind blowing kiss like that you say 'you said my name'." he laughed.

I frowned. "What? It's true. You've never called me by my first name. Ever since we met you've called me 'Broadwater'."

He calmed his laughter down and looked at me. "Well, I never really had a reason to call you that. If you wanted me to call you by your first name, you could have just asked."

I stopped frowning. "Oh…sorry then Mustang."

He took a step forward and kissed me softly. It wasn't as exciting as the first kiss but it still felt good. "And Precious, you don't have to call me 'Mustang'. You can call me 'Roy' if you want to; just maybe not around the army at work."

I smiled. "Okay then…Roy." I giggled at the new name.

He sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Okay then, now that that's over with, can we just talk about what just happened?"

"Yeah all right…what the heck? Why did you just kiss me?" I asked frantically.

"Because I wanted to."

I stared at him. "But it's me…the dorky bakery manager who doesn't have an alchemy background. Wouldn't you want to date someone…you know…prettier and a little experienced in alchemy?"

He looked at me confusingly. "Why would I want a girl like that?"

I began to wring my hands, nervously. "Well…you're a really handsome and powerful alchemist and you could have any woman you want."

He nodded. "Yes, I could and why does that bother you?"

"Typically, a guy like that would want someone who's…not me." I felt stupid. Here I was, standing in front of my crush, who was still shirtless, and he kissed me not once, but twice.

He sighed and led me over to the couch. "Here, sit down." He said as we both sat down next to each other. We sat there silently until a few moments went by and he finally spoke. "Okay, yes I could have any woman out there who's beautiful, smart, spunky, and funny. But there's only one out there who is like that." Then he looked at me. "It's you, Precious."

I swallowed. "Me? Why me?"

He took a deep breath. "Because I can actually act like myself in front of you. You can make me laugh, which is a difficult thing for many people can do."

I laughed softly.

"You're very smart and you're spunky whenever you talk. And most of all, you're beautiful." He said as he put his arm around me.

"The truth is…I liked you the moment I met you. You caught my eye and I couldn't stop looking at you. You were so beautiful that I could hardly focus. From then on, I vowed to myself that I would try to get to know you better and then one day, I'd be able to share my feelings. But to do that, I wanted to make sure if you felt the same."

I started twiddling my thumbs. "So, is that why you bribed me with that date?"

"Yeah, but you turned me down."

"I thought that it would be some kind of joke because usually you bribe me with the usual fire alchemy shows or other stuff."

He shook his head. "No, I just tested to see if you would say yes to a date with me. But when you said 'no', I felt shot down."

"Well technically I didn't say 'no', I just said that I'd laugh if you lost to Ed; which apparently you sort of did."

He smirked. "Well then, why aren't you laughing?"

I looked down at my hands and shrugged.

"You were more worried about me if I was hurt, right?" he answered for me.

I nodded.

He smiled out of the corner of my eye. "That's when I realized that you did care about me. Well and whenever I winked at you I could see you blushing."

I could feel myself turning red. "I-I was not. I was just sunburned."

He laughed. "Sure. Then maybe you could also admit that you've had a crush on me since we met too."

I whipped my head around to him. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

He smirked. "Don't play that game with me; you know what I'm talking about."

"How do you even know that?"

His smirk grew wider. "A little birdie told me, or should I say a hawk?"

My eyes widened in realization. Riza told him!

He laughed. "Yes, Riza told me after the match that you had liked me for the longest time but you were afraid to tell me. And of course she suspected something with me too. She could see that I was acting a little different than usual." He paused for a second. "Well Precious, what do you have to say?"

I sat there for a few seconds to think of what I was going to say. I took a deep breath and just let the words flow out. "Okay, it's true. I thought you were cute from the minute I met you. You're the most amazing guy I've ever met. You're handsome, you're very skilled, and you're one of the greatest alchemists out there."

He stared at me, without saying a word.

"The only reason I was scared of ever telling you…was because I thought that you would laugh at me and reject me. You'd want someone who was your age. Somebody who's gorgeous and is a skilled alchemist like you. I didn't think that you'd ever want to date a girl like me. A dorky twenty-one year old girl with a job at a bakery and who has no experience with alchemy what so ever. I really like you Roy, but I don't think that I'm the girl for you." I finished, turning my head away from him. I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He probably thinks I'm such a loser now.

Then I felt him gently grasp my chin, turning my gaze back to him. He wiped my stray tears and released my chin. "Precious…there are so many things wrong with your statement. First of all I don't care about age or if you don't have an alchemy background. Seconds of all, I like the beautiful bakery manager who is not an alchemist like me. And third…" he paused as he brushed some hair back. "I would never laugh at you or reject you ever like that. I've thought you were gorgeous from that small meeting we had all those years ago. You are the right girl for me. Precious…I love you."

My heart skipped a beat and then began to race. A lump caught in my throat. He loves me. Roy Mustang loves me. I couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be a dream at all. I was actually sitting with Roy in his home after he had just kissed me and now he told me that he feels the same and he loves me too. I felt so incredibly happy that I started crying.

"Precious, you don't have to cry." He told me.

I wiped my tears away. "I know I'm just so happy. I love you too Roy."

Roy's eyes widened. "You do?"

I nodded and then pulled his face down to kiss him with all the passion I could muster. It felt as if millions of fireworks and sparks were going off. Roy began to recover from the shock and started kissing back. For an alchemist, he sure was an amazing kisser.

After a few seconds went by he pulled back. "Wow that just was…wow."

I laughed. "So what now?" I asked as I curled up into his chest.

"Well I guess that means that we're together now."

I smiled at the thought. "I like that idea."

He kissed my head. "Yeah, me too. So do you still want to go on that date I owe you?"

I looked up at his dark eyes. "But you didn't win."

"That may be true, but I didn't lose either. So how 'bout it?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer. But I'm calling the shots." I joked as I leaned up so I was sitting up-right.

"Oh, will you now?" he asked with a smirk.

I matched his smirk. "Yeah."

He shook his head. "Okay then, you can call the shots when we got but for now…" he trailed off as he pounced on me, pinning me to the couch. "I'm calling the shots for this evening. Right now, I think I'd like to have another mind blowing kiss." He said as he pressed his lips to mine.

I laughed to myself. I think I'm gonna like getting used to this for awhile.

I broke the kiss. "Okay, you win, but just for tonight. When we got out, I call the shots."

He smirked. "That seems fair. I love you, Precious."

I smiled. "I love you too Roy."

With those last few words his lips met mine again. I was definitely gonna have to thank Riza for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? I hoped you all liked it. Please review and message me. Thanks everyone!<strong>


End file.
